


it's cold outside but warm with you

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Winter, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s too cold outside for Tweek to wander home, and Craig wasn’t going to allow him to leave.





	it's cold outside but warm with you

**Author's Note:**

> based off baby it's cold outside!! i love this song!! i love christmas!! (yes i celebrate it) regardless if you do or don't, i hope you all have a happy holidays!! <3

❛❛ _i really can’t stay_  - ❜❜  
❛❛ _but baby, it’s cold outside_.❜❜  
❛❛ _i’ve got to go away -_  ❜❜  
❛❛ _but baby, it’s cold outside_.❜❜  
❛❛ _this evening has been -_.❜❜  
❛❛ _been hoping you’d drop in_.❜❜  
❛❛ _so very nice_.❜❜  
❛❛ _i’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice_.❜❜

There were so many parts to Christmas. There was eating a large meal after thanking the God you believed in, spending time with your family, and waking up early on Christmas morning to see beautifully wrapped presidents under an even prettier decorated tree. That’s, for the most part, how Tweek and Craig’s day went. After Craig, plus Tweek, and his family finished eating a large dinner, Craig’s family left to visit their parents. Even though Tricia begged to stay home, they dragged her along, to give the two high school boys their privacy.

After swapping their presents for one another, they laid back on the couch together and were watching Elf. Craig laid back, and Tweek was over him, with his ear pressed to his boyfriend’s chest and listening to the beat of his heart. Craig felt warm, like a heater underneath the pressure of Tweek and the blanket. Tweek took advantage of that, digging himself closer, and pressing his ice like hands and feet to Craig’s warm skin. He was surprised that the other hadn’t flinched at the hot skin to cold skin contact.

They were silent, the movie being watched yet ignored, as the couple enjoyed each other’s company. The pair were usually always together, attached to the hip since fourth grade, but this was a special holiday to them both.

One the movie ended, and the childish winter credits started rolling, Craig felt Tweek began moving out of the heavy arm Craig had around him. His eyes flickered to him in confusion as he moved the blanket off the two of them. “Where are you going? It’s snowing like crazy out there,” he spoke, his voice nasally but almost worried like.

“Home,” Tweek answered like it was plain simple. He sat up on the couch, grabbing his boots on the floor and slipping them on before lacing them up, a sudden twitch taking over as he tried to tie a perfect knot with his hands starting to shake from the focus.

“Babe, no,” Craig practically groaned. He sat up two, before leaning heavily on Tweek’s side to keep him from getting up and getting his jacket. He was ready to hang on Tweek with all of his body weight and keep him from walking out the door. “Don’t leave. It’s cold.”

“Honey,” Tweek mocked, copying Craig’s tone. “I have to go home. I don’t live that far, and you know I don’t get cold that easy.”

Before Craig could respond,Tweek was quick to pull away. Unexpecting it, Craig almost fell face forward on the couch. Tweek smiled to himself at the sight, picking his jacket off the arm of the couch. “Thank you, for dinner.”

When Tweek leaned down to give Craig a goodbye kiss, Craig dodged it and grabbed Tweek by his unzipped jacket before pulling him down on top of him once more. Tweek, now the surprised one, let out a squeak as he fell. “You’re cold now,” Craig murmured under his breath in argument, when Tweek protested and tried to squirm out of the tight grip. “I’ll hold you.”

“You’re so stupid.”

❛❛ _my mother will start to worry -_  ❜❜  
❛❛ _beautiful, what’s your hurry?_ ❜❜  
❛❛ _father will be pacing the floor -_  ❜❜  
❛❛ _listen to the fireplace roar._ ❜❜  
❛❛ _so really, i’d better scurry -_.❜❜  
❛❛ _beautiful, please don’t hurry._ ❜❜  
❛❛ _maybe just half a drink more -_  ❜❜  
❛❛ _put some records on while i pour._ ❜❜

After twenty minutes, of Craig and Tweek back in their position from before with Tweek still wearing his boots and jacket, Tweek rolled his eyes and began to protest against being held once more. “You know how my mom and dad are, man,” he argued, with a well point. Tweek didn’t love his parents, not a lot for how they treated him as a kid, but they’d still be worried if he wasn’t home in the time they gave him.

Craig didn’t tear his gaze away from Tweek’s hazel eyes. He felt warmer than before, as it was finally quiet, and he could really hear the crackle of the fireplace that was the reason for their warmth of the house. “You don’t have to leave, not now,” he offered.

Tweek still hadn’t look convinced about staying for awhile longer, anxious by the idea of his parents upset still lingering in the back of his head, so Craig tried something else. “What about a drink? Dad still keeps it locked away poorly.”

That had certainly caught Tweek’s attention. He drummed his fingers against Craig’s chest to the beat of his heart pumping, thinking in silence before nodding in agreement. “Half,” he finally said. “If I show up to dinner - ngh - hiccuping, mom and dad will kill me.”

Nodding back, Craig eased Tweek off his chest and sat up, eager to get a drink even if it was small and keep Tweek there as long as he could. It wasn’t just the fact that it was snowing heavily, and Tweek who insisted on walking could get cold, but it was the meaning of seeing his love longer on a special holiday about spending time with the ones you love. “Take off your jacket and put on some music, babe.”

“You hate holiday music,” Tweek argued, watching as Craig walked off to what he assumed to be where his father hid their alcohol. He didn’t miss how Craig smiled over his shoulder, and couldn’t help but smile back fondly.

❛❛ _the neighbors might think -_  ❜❜  
❛❛ _baby, it’s bad out there._ ❜❜  
❛❛ _say, what’s in this drink?_ ❜❜  
❛❛ _no cabs to be had out there._ ❜❜  
❛❛ _i wish i knew how -._ ❜❜  
❛❛ _your eyes are like starlight now._ ❜❜  
❛❛ _to break this spell -_  ❜❜  
❛❛ _i’ll take your hat, you hair looks swell._ ❜❜

With the soft holiday music Tweek chose on the radio playing in the background, they were back to sitting on the couch. Instead of laying on top of Craig, Tweek had his head lolled onto the other’s shoulder in comfort. He wasn’t drunk, not even tipsy, but he felt nice. Better than he has in a long time. Tweek wasn’t even the slightest bit anxious, as he usually felt with Craig. “I need to go,” he finally whispered. “But I don’t want to.”

“Hm,” Craig hummed in agreement. “You shouldn’t. It’s going to get worse out there.” He nudged Tweek until he picked his head up, this time, looking at each other.

Craig saw his eyes in an entirely different light now, maybe it was the drink they shared but if it was possible, they looked even better. It was as if the fire somehow was illuminating them, making them shine brighter and making Craig’s heart skip a beat in his chest. “Fuck. I love your eyes, honey.”

Tweek couldn’t bite the smile back, nor fight the tinted red that crept up his neck and nestled into his cheeks. “You’re such a loser,” he teased, despite the fluttering in his chest. “I love you, so much. How do I get out of that?” He asked, still joking, as he cupped the side of Craig’s face and leaned in to kiss him.

It lasted for a second, before Craig pulled back, but not far. His breath was still hot on Tweek’s mouth. “You don’t,” he spoke honestly. “Want to take your jacket off now? Please?”

❛❛ _i ought to say no, no, no -_  ❜❜  
❛❛ _mind if i move in closer?_ ❜❜  
❛❛ _at least i’m gonna say that i tried -_  ❜❜  
❛❛ _what’s the sense in hurting my pride?_ ❜❜  
❛❛ _i really can’t stay -_.❜❜  
❛❛ _baby, don’t hold out_.❜❜

Hesitantly, Tweek brought his hand up to play with the zipper of the jacket he already zipped up. He should flat out say no and leave, he knew that. His parents were already probably upset with him, but Tweek wasn’t ready to leave. Not yet.

Craig hadn’t bothered asking, leaning closer and closing the gap between them as he kissed Tweek again. “Please?” He asked again, softer and more affectionate. “I want to be with you longer.”

Well, when he puts it like that.

Tweek slowly caved. He started unzipping his jacket, believing that he tried and his parents would have to try and understand. He’d rather be with Craig, honestly. On a holiday that was about spending time with the people you love, it made more sense to stay. He’d feel a longing at home anyways, so let his parents be mad. Tweek shrugged off the rest of his jacket and threw it carelessly.

The jacket was thrown away along with all of Tweek’s morals. It was such a nice feeling, not to care, for once, all for Craig. He picked up his cup that still had some in the bottom and finished it off, before curling up next to Craig again.

“How can you do this to me?” Tweek whispered, his voice almost muffled from being buried in Craig’s Nasa shirt. Craig hummed in confusion, asking for more of an explanation. “How do you have this much effect on me? How do I stay so calm with you?”

Tweek felt Craig lean down and kiss the top of his head. “Because you love me, baby. And I’ll keep you safe.”

❛❛ _there’s bound to be talk tomorrow -_  ❜❜  
❛❛ _think of my lifelong sorrow_.❜❜  
❛❛ _at least there will be plenty implied -_  ❜❜  
❛❛ _if you caught pneumonia and died_.❜❜  
❛❛ _i really can’t stay -_ ❜❜  
❛❛ _get over that hold out._ ❜❜

“You know, my parents are going to be pissed at me,” Tweek announced after a beat of silence. “That I-I missed dinner and all.”

“Sucks for them,” Craig retorted. Tweek felt his hand lift and run through the soft knots of his blonde hair. Tweek was warmer than Craig, the heat keeping him warmer than any heater in the house ever had. Maybe it was the coffee, or maybe Tweek was happy. Actually, there was no maybe. Craig knew Tweek was. He was too.

Tweek grinned to himself. Craig was right. It did suck for them. Tweek left his phone in his jacket’s pocket, for all he knew it was dead, so if they were trying to get ahold of them - which he doubted - it wasn’t easy. He wouldn’t leave now even if they somehow managed to get ahold of him. They probably had the table set, complete with coffee, but Tweek was the one who was in a winning position because he was with someone who made his heart full of adoration.

“Can you imagine if you actually went out?” Craig asked, his voice still nasal but more monotone than normal. “What if you.. Like.. Got really cold?” He continued, pausing in between words as if he was thinking them through.

“You sound like me,” Tweek responded, slightly mumbling in reply, but not annoyed. “I wouldn’t have died. I’m not always cold.”

“You were earlier,” Craig pointed out. “Your hands were like fucking ice.” He craned his neck to look at Tweek to continue speaking. “What if you left then, and you like, froze to death?”

Tweek hummed, thinking about it. If this was a conversation under any other circumstance, such as at school or not on a calming holiday, he would have started panicking about what could have been. If the snow and wind outside was really enough to make him cold enough to die in on the way home. “Do you really think it’s that cold?” Tweek asked, much more curious than he was anxious.

“Fine, do you want to know? Put on your jacket. Let’s go.”

❛❛ _baby, it’s cold outside_.❜❜

“Fucking.. Forget it.” Tweek stood on Craig’s porch steps, his hands were gloveless and tucked under his armpits, crossed over his chest. Craig was having more fun, rolling snow that has already fallen into a ball with a smile. He wasn’t one to swear, especially on a day about love, but Craig really did have a different effect on him. “Let’s go back inside before we both d-die.”

Tweek watched as Craig lifted his hand, a perfect sculpted sphere being shown in his palm. “If you fucking do it, I’ll - “ Tweek started, warning Craig, who didn’t hesitate in interrupting him and throwing the snowball. Everyone could think Craig was this tough asshole, but Tweek knew his boyfriend was really a dork that pressed his buttons well.

The snow Craig threw, with well aim, hit Tweek in the cheek. He squeaked and stumbled back, the cold leaving a sting on his cheek. He looked up and glared, despite thinking Craig looked very cute standing in the middle of snow falling over him, with a stupid smile. “Fine, you want to see how cold it is?!” Tweek exclaimed, stomping down the porch steps and feeling the snow crunch beneath his feet.

Without hesitating, Tweek raced through the bundles of snow. He used all his body weight to slam into Craig, knocking them both down, with a surprised shout onto the soft pillow of snow beneath them. Tweek couldn’t help but start laughing.

Unexpectedly, Craig began laughing too. “Get off!” He exclaimed, loudly and happily in between his laughs. “You’re right! It’s freezing! I give up!”

“We’ll go back inside,” Tweek promised. “In a second.”

It was absolutely freezing outside. The cold seeped through their winter clothing, and the snow melted against Tweek bear hands, making them red, and having him curl his fingers inward into the sleeves of his jacket.

However, the chill of winter didn’t matter. Tweek had leaned down and pressed his mouth to Craig’s in a kiss full of warmth. It sent heat down both of them; but not in a sexual way. It was as if their souls warmed against each other despite the nipping cold biting at the both of them.

They did go back inside after that. After the cold really began to settle in and took over the warm adoration love. And no, Tweek didn’t go home that night. He sent his parents a simple message that he wasn’t, and chose to spend Christmas night curled into the side of Craig’s chest underneath a blanket, warm and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr :) @sincerelycreek


End file.
